


Reprieve

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [43]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “In the stillness, a fly would not have dared clear its throat.”― Douglas Adams, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe





	Reprieve

Stephen looked up from his reading and swore silently under his breath. Even without seeing the mangled armor, as Tony had already disposed of its remains and was trying to slip past the library door unnoticed, he knew it had been another brutal night. He sighed as he closed the ancient tome he was reading, laid his glasses down on his desk, then portaled into their bedroom, where he found Tony sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to move any further. 

Stephen placed a gentle hand into his lover's hair and Tony leaned into his touch, but said nothing. There was nothing to be said, it was the same as always, the armor, as strong as it was, as well designed and constructed as it was, couldn't prevent the aches and pains Tony always felt after the adrenaline high crashed. He leaned closer and kissed Tony's forehead, then helped him into bed without a word.

He took his time undressing, then climbed into bed next to Tony, who was beyond exhausted, but Stephen looked into his eyes and knew he was running through all the scenarios of what he could have done better, his mind wasn't ready to rest yet. Stephen had learned early on, not to ask questions, and knew the only thing that would help was to hold him tightly in his arms until the trembling stopped. He pressed a kiss into the shower damp hair and silently swore into the heavy stillness that he'd never leave him, he'd always be there by his side.

"Always is a long time, Doc," Tony managed to mumble before he tumbled into sleep.

"Not long enough," Stephen whispered into his hair. "Not nearly long enough."


End file.
